


Wes/Spike Challange

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-27
Updated: 2004-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is (very mildly) spoilery for Season 5 of A:TS.  What if Wes and Spike met up when Wes was just "Head Boy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wes/Spike Challange

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wes/Spike Challenge

I forget what episode it was but early on in season 5 Spike tells  
Fred that he and Wes have a "past." If I remember correctly he said  
that he and Wesley fought it out when he was at the Watcher Academy.  
He was lying, of course, but what if it was true. What I'm wondering  
is what was there encounter like. I think it could have been pretty  
damn hilarious but I'm not funny enough to write such a story. I have  
two scenarios that you could work with and they both can be any rating you like:

Gen friendly challenge: Wes and Spike duke it out. Wackines ensues.  
Wes wins the fight but only because he gets lucky.  
Some suggestions for your story:

Mention or show Spike killing Roger's men (remember roger's and  
spike's scene in Lineage?)

Dru finding Wes upset because of his father or because of a girl. He  
reminds Dru of Spike because of how pathetic he is. Spike sees Dru  
taking a liking to Wes and gets jealous hence the fight.

Wes wants to prove himself to his father and goes looking for Spike  
hence the fight

Dru makes an obscure reference to Wes's future connection to Angel,  
Faith, Buffy, or all three.

Wes in class learning about the "Scourge of Europe" and other Fanged  
Four facts.

Wes screaming like a girl.

Slash friendly: This challenge for all of you who love your smutty  
m/m.lol. This one would probably be less funny and more sexy. Not so  
much as fighting but words are exchanged and then somehow naughty  
touching.

Suggestions:  
Wes wants to prove himself to his father and goes looking for Spike.

Spike is amused by how green Wes is and figures he'd be easy to seduce

Spike's the first man Wes experiments with.

Dru finding Wes upset because of his father or because of a girl. He  
reminds Dru of Spike because of how pathetic he is. Spike sees Dru  
taking a liking to Wes. Instead of getting jealous of Wes; he's  
jealous that he's not in on the fun and joins in.

Wes in class learning about the "Scourge of Europe" and other Fanged  
Four facts.

Dru makes an obscure reference to Wes's future connection to Angel,  
Faith, Buffy, or all three.


End file.
